digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Gatomonloves123/Hikari(Kari) und Gatomon
Das sind Kari und Gatomon sie sind zusammen das 8 paar, die erste Staffel ist erst ohne sie weil Kari sehr thumb|left|Kari und Gatomon ihre erste begegnungkrank ist, kann sie nicht mit ins Camp und so bleibt sie Zuhause was ein Fehler war sonst hätten sie von an fang an gewusst das Kari der 8 Digiritter ist aber keiner bemerkte es weil auch ihr Digimon verloren gegangen ist die 8 Digimons waren bestimmt gegen das böse zu kämpfen doch als man sie verstecken wollte verlor der jenige 1 Ei mit seinem Wappen und das war Gatomon, als das Digimon dann schlüpfte wusste es nicht wohin uns schloss sich dem Bösen an (Myotismon). Als dann Myotismon den 8 Digiritter finden will geht er in die Menschenwelt und die anderen 7 Digiritter hinter her so suchten sie den ganzen Viertel nach dem Digiritter und seinem Digimon ab. 39.jpg 34.jpg 29.jpg 2.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 40.jpg 37.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 28.jpg 11.jpg 39.jpg 4.jpg 34.jpg 29.jpg 2.jpg ''Kari und Gatomon... Kari und Gatomon Sind ein ganz besonderes Team sie sind bei Adventure01 gerne gesehen und auch bei Adventure02 so wie auch bei den Digimon Filmen, wir hoffen alle das man sie auch weiter hin bei Digimon sehen werden. Ich mag die beiden auch aus den Grund das ihr Wappen das des Lichtes ist es ist zwar nur eine Vermutung doch ich glaube an sie, das Menschen die sterben ein Licht sehen und in das hinein gehen und ich mag das Wappen auch thumb|left weil es ganz anders ist als die anderen. Nicht so wie Mut Liebe Freundschaft oder Wissen das kann ja wirklich jeder bekommen aber Licht ist etwas was nicht jeder kann keiner kann etwas ausstrahlen was Kari kann. Die Geschichte über Gatomon und Kari Als mit viel durcheinander ein Digimon (Wizardmon) von der Seite von Myotismon erfuhr das Kari der 8 Digiritter war und Gatoman das dazugehörige Digimon brachte er die 2 zusammen. Denn Wizardmon war kein Böses Digimon im Gegenteil es war der beste Freund von Gatomon und ohne Gatomon wäre Wizardmon bestimmt gestorben. Die 7 Kinder waren beruhigt als sie es endlich gefunden hatten doch es dauerte nicht lange da wusste Myotismon das Gatomon das 8 Digimon war er bewahl allen seinen Dienern die Kinder zusammen zu suchen die in dem Viertel wohnten er quälte sie um mit hilfe Gatomon zu erfahren wer der 8 Digiritter war doch so ging es nicht lange den in einer anderen Stadt waren Sora und Matt dabei Kari zu beschützen und kämpften gegen Phantomon Garudamon und WereGarurumon waren am verlieren sie waren erschöpft und sehr verletzt und doch mussten sie immer weiter kämpfen denn sie wollten den 8 Digiritter beschützen doch Kari konnte dies nicht mit ansehen und trat vor so mutig wie sie war sagte sie laut 'Halt ich bin der 8 Digiritter' und keine sekunde wartetete Phantomon er nahm sie mit zum Meister Myotismon um sie dort zu opfern alle glaubten verloren bis Wizardmon Kari ihr digivive und ihr Wappen gab doch dafür musste er si thumb|300px|right|Myotismon tötet Wizardmon ch Opfe rn er starb als Myotismon Kari und Gatomon töten wollte thumb|300px|leftweil er davor gesprungen war. Etwas über Kari von Tai 'Kari ist meine kleine Schwester, außer ihr habe ich keine weiteren ''' Geschwister. Ich war wirklich sehr froh, als ich sie wiederfand, nachdem ich durch einen Riss in der DigiWelt auf die Erde zurückgekommen war. Für ein Kind ist sie ganz schön clever. Eine Zeit lang waren alle bösen Digimon hinter ihr her- von Devimon, dem Teufelsmonster, bis hin zum Felsen-Digimon Gotsumon. Zum Glück stand ihr Digimon Gatomon ihr zur Seite. ''Etwas über Salamon von Gatomonloves123 'Über dieses Digimon ist sehr wenig bekannt,außer, dass es die Rookie-Form von Gatomon ist. Gatomon sagte, als es Salamon war, sei es Sklave des bösen ''' Myotismon gewesen. Myotismon war ganz besonders gemein zu ihm und jagte es Angst ein, weil es seine Augen nicht mochte. Ansonsten kann Gatomon sich kaum noch an etwas aus der Zeit, als es Salamon war, erinnert. thumb|300px|right Salamon digitiert zu ... ''Etwas über Gatomon von Gatomonloves123 'Gatomon sieht wie ein flauschiges weißes Kätzchen aus - abgesehen natürlich ''' von den riesigen rotgrünen Krallen und dem Schwanz, der doppelt so lang ist wie der Körper. Wer jedoch Gatomon unterschätzt, der könnte es bereuen! Es ist ein Champion-Digimon mit einem der schnellsten Angriffen in der DigiWelt, der Blitzpfote. Wer Gatomon gesehen hat, wird seine Hauskatze von da an mit ganz anderen Augen betrachten! thumb|300px|rightGatomon digitiert zu ... ''Etwas über Angewomon von Gatomonloves123 'Angewomon (der Name bedeutet so viel wie >>Engelfrau<<) sieht wirklich wild' aus! Es ist das fliegende, himmlische Engel-Monster der DigiWelt, groß und engelhaft. Seine Himmelspfeile hypnotisieren jeden, und vor seinem himmlischen Charme sollte sich jeder Feind fürchten. 'weitere Digitationen..' 'thumb|300px|left' thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left 3.jpg|Gatomon nur hübscher 4.jpg|gatomonloves123 2a.jpg|NyaromonSalamonGatomonAngewomon 1.jpg 1a.jpg|BlackandWhite YingandYang 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 12.jpg|''Gatomons digitationen Snowbotamon Baby 13.jpg|Nyaromon Ausbildung 14.jpg|Salamon Rookie 15.jpg|Gatomon Champion 18.jpg|Angewomon Ultra 19.jpg|Magnadramon Mega 21.jpg|Ophanimon Mega 23.jpg|Nefertimon Armor Armorei des Lichtes 39.jpg 11.jpg 9.jpg 28.jpg|Kari digitiert zu Gatomon :) 10.jpg 33.jpg 36.jpg 26.jpg 38.jpg 34.jpg 29.jpg 2.jpg 35.jpg 37.jpg|Kari and T.K jung 40.jpg|Kari and T.K älter 25.jpg|KT = Kari und Takeru ( T.K ) 32.jpg 20.jpg 31.jpg 30.jpg 24.jpg 27.jpg